Foot Rubbing?
by Lizbian7
Summary: Did Beck and Jade really go feel Andre's foot some more...?


**Hey! Sorry it's been so long guys, I have been having major computer issues but that hasn't stopped me from writing. Here's a story, I don't know if it should be a one shot or if I should continue it. Read and tell me if I should continue it or not. Thanks!**

"Wanna go feel Andre's foot some more?"

"Yeah."

I start to follow her out but then I thought of something better, I grab her wrist to stop her "hey, I know something better we can do." She smirks up at me and raises her pierced eyebrow, "Oh? And what might that be?" I smirk at her, walks and turns off the lights then I go to her and puts my hands on her hips, pull her closer to me and kiss her. She kisses me back immediately and I deepen it. Her arms wrap around my neck and run through my hair just the way I like it and I press her body into mine. I could just kiss her forever, she's the best kisser, her lips are so soft that mold perfectly with mine. I slide my tongue into her mouth, "Mmmmmmmm.." I'm so turned on right now, I don't even remember where we are and frankly, I don't care. I grab her ass and she moans into me as our tongues battle for dominance. She usually wins but this time I pin her tongue down. She breaks the kiss, "damn babe." I go right to her neck kissing, licking, biting, and sucking, making my mark on her to show everyone that she's mine. "Beck….. Mmmmm.." She gasps so seductively when I press my boner into her pussy. I need her. She starts grinding into me sensually, fuck she's so sexy! I moan and pull away from her neck that has a big hicke on it. "I need you." I whisper. "So what are you going to do about it?" She looks at me with her signature seductive look. I have pure lust and love in my eyes as I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist. She kisses me again and I walk over and push her up against the wall. "Mmmm!" She moans into me, I start thrusting into her through our clothes and she breaks the kiss with her nails digging into my back. "Ohh Beck!" I look up at her and she has the sexiest sex face on with her eye shut. "I'm s-so wet.." She half whispers half moans to me and that's all I can take before I grab the waistband of her pants. "Beck? Jade? Where re you guys?" The light turns back on, Jade stops my hands from pulling her pants down. "It's Robbie," I whisper. She rolls her eyes, "I know." We both sigh, "Whoa gee I didn't mean to barge in on you guys." Robbie says sanding behind us, looking at me holding her pinned up against the wall. I let her down and put my arm around her shoulders, she brings her hand up and intertwines our fingers. "What do you want!?" I squeeze her hand to try and calm her. "Do you guys know what kind of meat this sausage is? I asked Sikowitz and he just laughed at me, and I asked Tori and Danny and they ran away." "You mean to tell me that you came looking for us just to see what kind of mea that is?" I say a little frustrated. "Yeah.." "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Robbie flinches, it looks like he's about to cry. I kiss her temple to quiet her. She takes a deep, frustrated breath. "We don't know what kind of meat it is, Robbie." He just nods his head to me and runs away. "Was that necessary?" She steps away from me, "Oh what! What could I have possibly said for you to ask me if that was necessary?!" I sigh, Jade you practically made the boy pee his pants." "So what!? He interrupted our moment just to ask us a STUPID question!" I regret asking her that. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry baby." I hug her and she just stands there. "Jade?" "Take me home." She just walks away, "Fine." I sigh and just follow her out.

"You've been quiet the whole ride." I shut the car of in the driveway and turn to her. "What's wrong?" I watch her unbuckle her seat belt but I stop her from getting out of the car. "Stop Beck." "Talk to me." I grab her hand and look in her eyes. She lets out a frustrated sigh, "why do you always treat me like a little kid?" "I don't treat you like a little kid." "Yes you do! You put me in time-outs, ask me if things I said was "Necessary" like what he actual fuck Beck? I am your girlfriend, not your child." I never knew she felt this way, "I'm sorry… I never knew you felt this way. I never thought that I was treating you like a child." "Now you know that you do." She turns away from me and crosses her arms across her chest which push up her big boobs. I continue to look at her, "I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore." She looks at me and raises her eyebrow, "how do I know that you won't?" I lean over and kiss her softly. She responds and when I pull back I whisper in her ear, "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I can sense her rolling her eyes. "You really are a cheesy dork, aren't you?" I simply just smile, my Jade's back.


End file.
